Mahō no Sakkaku
by Mune-chan
Summary: Sebuah periode dimana Tuhan telah meninggalkan takhta ketuhanan dan membiarkannya kosong. Mereka yang telah mencapai gelar Dewa mulai memperebutkan takhta tertinggi yang telah kosong.
1. Prolog

**~ Mahō no Sakkaku~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Disclaimer : Naruto hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto dan Highschool DxD hanya milik Ichiei Ishibumi

Genre : Fantasy, Slice of Life, Isekai, Gore, Romance(maybe)

Rated : M++

Pairing : Naruto x …

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Prolog**_

 **Demon God** \- salah satu dari sedikit makhluk yang berhasil mencapai tingkat akhir, atau sering di sebut juga dengan _**Hell**_ _**God Level**_ —.

Sang Demon God tengah duduk di atas takhta Kerajaan Iblis. Makhluk-makhluk yang berdiri di samping kiri dan kanan adalah _**Seven Deadly Sins**_ yang juga dikenal sebagai Tujuh Raja Iblis. Masing-masing memiliki kekuatan yang sanggup untuk membuat sebuah kota hancur hanya dalam satu kali serangan.

Tepat di hadapan mereka, berada beberapa tangga di bawah takhta kerajaan, ratusan **Acient Demon** berbaris rapi memenuhi aula, saling berhadapan menghadap sebuah karpet merah yang digelar dari pintu masuk hingga ke dasar tangga. Tepat di belakang Acient Demon, ribuan **Demon Lord** berjajar rapi lengkap dengan peralatan tempur mereka masing-masing.

Hanya dengan melihat pasukan utama kerajaan iblis saja sudah lebih dari cukup untuk menilai bahwa seluruh ras tidak akan mampu melawan sekalipun jika mereka menggabungkan kekuatan. Oleh karena itu, tak heran jika tiga perempat bagian dunia telah dikuasai oleh sang **Demon God**.

Kini seluruh makhluk hidup tak akan punya semangat untuk memberontak lagi, tinggal menunggu hari yang dijanjikan dan kami akan berperang melawan **Heaven Kingdom**.

Begitulah isi pikiran seluruh iblis yang berada di bawah kepemimpinan Demon God. Namun, kenyataan di hadapannya benar-benar membuat prediksi mereka melenceng jauh.

Seorang gadis yang berusia sekitar dua puluh tahunan berdiri di atas karpet merah dengan gagah berani. Dia mengacungkan pedang suci miliknya tepat ke arah makhluk tertinggi di tempat tersebut.

"Untuk berpikir bahwa seorang manusia lemah sepertimu berani mengangkat senjata pada dewa kami yang agung, aku tak pernah menyangka hari seperti ini akan datang." Salah satu dari Tujuh Raja Iblis - _ **Satan**_ \- mengangkat suara.

' _Walau posisinya sekarang sangat tidak menguntungkan, walau dia tahu kesempatan untuk menang adalah nol, mengapa anak manusia ini tetap datang ke tempatku dengan pasukan yang lemah?'_

Demon God berpikir dalam diam, berusaha memahami isi pikiran mahluk hidup yang berdiri di hadapannya tanpa rasa takut.

"Oh Tuanku, izinkan hambamu ini untuk memberikan hukuman pada makhluk rendahan itu."

Satan kembali angkat bicara. Namun, Demon God mengangkat tangan kirinya kali ini sebagai tanda bahwa dia sama sekali tak mengizinkan hal tersebut.

Setelah dia kembali menurunkan tangannya, sosok tertinggi itu kemudian bicara dengan nada yang dalam.

"Level kekuatan dan prioritas senjatamu sangat rendah, pedangmu bahkan tak akan sanggup menggores kulitku. Aku bertanya-tanya, apa yang membuat tubuhmu dipenuhi keberanian walau kesempatanmu untuk menang adalah nol? Bahkan kau sanggup menahan aura dari setiap iblis yang berada di sini."

Ras iblis memiliki sebuah bakat unik untuk mengintimidasi ras lain. Bisa dibilang ini adalah sebuah skill khusus para iblis yang akan membuat siapa pun merasakan ketakutan luar biasa. Setiap tingkatan iblis memiliki efek yang berbeda-beda. Seharusnya, satu Demon King saja sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuat manusia di depannya mati karena rasa takut.

"Jangan remehkan manusia, bajingan! Kau akan membayar atas kematian saudara-saudaraku!" Gadis itu membentak dengan suara yang tinggi.

Berbeda dengan ras **Humanoid** , **Dragonoid** , dan **Demihuman** , ataupun ras lainnya. Ras Iblis tidak diciptakan dengan hati dan perasaan. Mereka adalah makhluk yang diciptakan hanya dengan nafsu. Oleh karena itu, bahkan Demon God sekalipun tak akan mengerti apa artinya saudara dan balas dendam. Dia hanya memiringkan kepala kebingungan.

"Bukankah wajar jika ada yang mati? Semua yang hidup pasti akan mati."

"Iblis tidak akan pernah mengerti tentang kasih sayang dan penderitaan. Sekarang turunlah ke sini, aku menantangmu untuk duel!"

Seluruh iblis -termasuk Seven Deadly Sins- tertegun mendengar pernyataan gadis lemah itu. Bagaimana tidak, makhluk lemah yang akan mati hanya dalam waktu beberapa detik jika melawan raja iblis, dengan angkuh menantang Demon God yang bahkan kekuatannya jauh di atas semua raja iblis. Dilihat dari manapun hasil akhirnya sudah jelas, gadis itu pasti akan mati hanya dengan sekali serangan.

Berbeda dengan iblis peringkat rendah, para iblis level tinggi memiliki kepandaian yang bahkan jauh di atas manusia. Selain itu, hawa nafsunya membuat Demon God penasaran dengan sesuatu seperti _'kasih sayang dan penderitaan'_ yang sanggup membuat manusia di hadapannya bertingkah sangat ceroboh.

Karena rasa ingin tahunya yang tinggi, Demon God mulai bangkit dari kursi takhta dan berjalan santai menuruni tangga. Seluruh iblis memperhatikannya dalam diam, menatap raja tertinggi yang kini mulai melewati mereka.

"Baiklah aku menerima tantanganmu. Aku akan membiarkanmu menyerang satu kali dengan segenap kemampuanmu. Jika kau berhasil menggoresku, aku akan menarik seluruh pasukanku. Namun, jika aku tidak terluka, kau harus menjadi budakku dan menjawab setiap pertanyaan yang aku ajukan."

Bahkan jika itu adalah sebuah perjanjian, tak ada yang akan percaya bahwa iblis akan menepati janjinya. Demon God juga tidak berencana untuk menepati janjinya. Lagipula kesempatan untuk gadis itu dapat menggoresnya adalah nol. Jadi, tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan.

"Baiklah, aku akan memulai." Itu adalah jawaban yang cepat.

Kau tahu? Memiliki kesempatan untuk menyerang lebih dulu adalah sebuah keberuntungan yang mutlak. Tampaknya gadis itu tak mau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini walaupun dia tahu kemungkinan untuk Demon God menepati janjinya adalah mustahil.

Seluruh iblis tersenyum menyeringai dengan ekspresi wajah yang mengerikan. Mereka tahu bahwa mustahil manusia lemah seperti itu sanggup untuk melukai tuan mereka. Namun, berbeda dengan para iblis, Demon God merasa sangat penasaran dengan tingkah laku Sang Pahlawan.

Di saat raja tertinggi itu jatuh dalam pemikirannya, gadis tersebut mulai melangkah mendekati Demon God. Dia menjatuhkan pedang suci miliknya ke lantai seraya menempelkan kedua telapak tangannya tepat di dada Sang Raja. Telapak tangan itu kini mulai memerah dan mengeluarkan asap layaknya potongan daging yang sedang dipanggang. Hal ini karena efek kerusakan akibat tingginya suhu tubuh Demon God.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

Karena tidak mengerti akan situasinya, Demon God bertanya dengan harapan bahwa gadis itu akan menjawab. Namun, sesuai yang diduga, dia sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaan musuhnya dan memilih untuk langsung membacakan mantra.

 _ **"Oh Dewa dan Dewi yang agung,..**_

 _ **berkahi hamba dengan kekuatan-Mu..**_

 _ **Membuka Gerbang Ketuhanan..**_

 _ **Sihir ilusi terlarang : Re-verse!"**_

Itu adalah sihir ilusi, tidak mungkin sihir tersebut mengakibatkan kerusakan secara fisik. Jadi, Demon God memperkuat kesadarannya pada tingkatan maksimal untuk menghindari pengaruh ilusi yang mungkin berpengaruh padanya.

Sihir ilusi adalah salah satu dari sekian banyak cabang sihir yang ada di dunia. Karena efeknya tidak mengakibatkan luka fisik, dia menganggap bahwa jenis sihir ilusi adalah sihir yang sangat lemah. Apalagi mengetahui kenyataan bahwa ras iblis memiliki resistensi mutlak terhadap serangan mental. Namun, tampaknya kecerobohannya telah membawa malapetaka.

Seluruh ruangan itu seakan menjadi bangun dua dimensi sebelum akhirnya pecah berkeping-keping dan hancur tak bersisa, mengantarkan Demon God ke dunia tanpa adanya cahaya.

 _ **Prolog End**_

.

.

.

Author Note :

 _._

 _Seven Deadly Sins :_

– _Lucifer –Satan –Mammon –Asmodeous –Leviathan –Beelzebub –Belphegor_

untuk nama asli mereka akan terungkap dengan seiring berjalannya cerita ^^


	2. Chapter 1

~ Mahō no Sakkaku~

.

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Naruto hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto dan Highschool DxD hanya milik Ichiei Ishibumi

Genre : Fantasy, Slice of Life, Isekai, Gore, Romance(maybe)

Rated : M++

Pairing : Naruto x …

.

.

.

.

.

 _CHAPTER 1 ~ AKHIR DAN AWAL ~_

.

.

Saat aku mengetahui bahwa seratus orang prajurit kerajaan manusia yang dipimpin oleh seorang gadis muda mulai menerobos masuk ke dalam kerajaanku, aku memutuskan untuk mengirim _Seven Deadly Sins_ dan menangkap mereka hidup-hidup. Seperti biasa, rasa ingin tahuku yang tinggi membuatku selalu penasaran dengan segala macam hal yang ada di dunia ini. Termasuk pola pikir segala makhluk hidup.

Bahkan jika seluruh ras menggabungkan kekuatan, kemungkinan mereka menang adalah mustahil. Lalu, kenapa orang-orang bodoh ini tiba-tiba menyerang?

Ketika aku menatap sosok yang memimpin penyerangan itu, rasa ingin tahu ini semakin tinggi. Dia hanyalah gadis lemah. Mungkin kekuatannya setara dengan salah satu dari _Demon Lord_. Namun, kurasa mustahil jika dia dapat menang melawan _Acient Demon_ dalam duel. Ya, itu sudah dipastikan.

Aku pikir tindakannya sangatlah bodoh ketika dia menantangku dalam sebuah duel. Karena mustahil baginya untuk menang, aku memutuskan untuk menerima tantangan tersebut dan mengikatnya dengan sebuah sumpah setelah dia kalah dariku.

Namun,. Apa-apaan ini?!

Dunia terasa pecah menjadi serpihan-serpihan kecil yang kemudian menghilang, seluruh pandanganku menjadi gelap. Aku sama sekali tak bisa melihat maupun merasakan apa-apa. Seluruh indraku kini sudah dilumpuhkan.

Apakah aku terkena sihir ilusi yang dia rapalkan? Itu mustahil!

Sihir ilusi adalah sebuah sihir yang tidak akan dapat memberikan kerusakan apapun. Dengan kata lain, ini adalah sihir yang begitu lemah. Apalagi Ras Iblis adalah makhluk yang resisten terhadap serangan mental. Tidak mungkin bagi kami untuk terkena serangan ilusi walau sekuat apapun tingkatannya.

Jika memang seperti itu, lalu apa yang sedang terjadi sekarang ini?

Tepat saat aku memikirkanya dalam-dalam, serpihan-serpihan cahaya mulai melesat ke hadapanku. Cahaya-cahaya itu membentuk sebuah partikel kecil yang begitu banyaknya. Walau sangat sulit melihat pecahan partikel tersebut yang melesat dengan kecepatan luar biasa, aku tetap dapat menangkap beberapa momen dengan penglihatan kinetisku yang sangat baik. Adegan-adegan itu berisi tentang seorang gadis kecil yang beberapa kali menderita akibat ulah anak buahku.

Orangtua yang mati tepat di hadapannya dengan cara yang sangat keji. Tulang-tulang yang patah, wajah yang dikuliti, ratusan luka tusukan di tangan dan kaki. Itu hanya sebagian kecil dari kekejian yang dilakukan oleh para demon di bawah perintahku.

Tujuanku pada saat itu adalah untuk membangkitkan berbagai macam perasaan negatif pada setiap ras. Dengan begitu, ras iblis akan tumbuh semakin kuat dan suatu saat pasti akan sanggup untuk membunuh para _Heaven God_.

Ribuan adegan silih berganti dengan begitu cepat. Sebagian besar berisi pembunuhan yang dilakukan ras iblis. Sisanya hanya percakapan dan aktivitas sehari-hari gadis tersebut. Aku tak begitu memerhatikannya karena menurutku itu tidaklah penting.

Lalu, seberkas cahaya menyilaukan mulai menghalangi penglihatanku. Secara reflek, aku memejamkan mata untuk melindungi penglihatanku. Tiba-tiba, sebuah suara mulai menggetarkan gendang telingaku yang kini telah berfungsi kembali.

"Bagaimana? Apakah sudah selesai?" Suara seorang pria terdengar begitu jelas.

"Kepalanya sudah terpenggal, aku yakin dia sudah mati." Suara lain menyahut tepat di sampingku.

Selain dua suara itu, suara rengekan gadis kecil samar terdengar olehku. Tampaknya gadis itu sedang menangis dan merasa ketakutan. Jujur saja, rasa takutnya seakan menambah ketajaman setiap indra yang aku miliki.

Perlahan aku membuka mataku.

Padang rumput di kegelapan malam. Itulah hal pertama yang aku lihat. Dilihat dari citra yang tampak dalam kepalaku, tampaknya tubuhku sedang terbaring miring di atas padang rumput di tengah hutan. Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti akan situasinya. Namun, aku yakin bahwa ini adalah pengaruh ilusi dari Sang Pahlawan. Tampaknya lebih baik untuk mengamati terlebih dahulu daripada langsung bertindak bodoh.

"Lalu, apa yang harus kita lakukan pada adiknya? Apakah lebih baik untuk menjualnya sebagai budak?" Suara itu kembali terdengar.

Kali ini, suara tangisan gadis kecil yang seperti tertahan sesuatu terdengar semakin jelas. Rasa takut yang dipancarkan olehnya sangatlah pekat. Karena tertarik dengan apa yang terjadi, aku melirik ke arah sumber ketakutan itu.

Sosok yang terikat di salah satu pohon adalah seorang gadis kecil yang berusia sekitar empat belas tahunan. Rambutnya berwarna hitam pekat dan sedikit kusut. Wajahnya tampak memerah dengan bola mata yang dipenuhi oleh air mata. Mulut kecilnya ditutup dengan sebuah kain lusuh berwarna hitam. Itulah sebabnya suara tangis gadis tersebut tertahan.

Tepat di sampingnya berdiri dua orang pria dewasa yang mengenakan armor perak dan dilengkapi dengan pedang. Dilihat dari penampilannya, mereka pasti adalah apa yang orang-orang sebut sebagai pembunuh bayaran.

"Tidak, tidak. Boss ingin seluruh keturunan Marquis Tepes mati agar tak ada penerus yang tersisa. Lebih baik kita bunuh juga." Salah satu dari pria itu kembali menjawab pertanyaan rekannya.

Dalam tatanan kehidupan manusia, gelar **Marquis** diberikan pada orang-orang yang dipilih oleh raja karena jasanya di masa lalu. Mereka akan diberikan sebuah wilayah dekat perbatasan dan dipercaya untuk melindungi kerajaan dari kerajaan lain. Selain Marquis, terdapat tingkatan yang lebih tinggi dengan sebutan **Prince** dan **Duke**. Tingkatan lebih rendah disebut sebagai **Baron** dan lainnya. Kira-kira seperti itulah tingkatan bangsawan kerajaan di dunia ini. Aku tidak begitu mengingat semuanya.

"Sayang sekali, padahal wajahnya cukup manis. Aku yakin dia akan menghasilkan banyak uang."

Sesaat setelah kata-katanya berakhir, pedang perak miliknya kini mulai menembus bagian perut gadis itu. Jeritan kesakitan yang tertahan oleh kain begitu indah terdengar di telingaku. Ingin rasanya aku menusuk tangan dan kaki gadis itu untuk mendengar jeritannya yang lebih indah dari ini. Namun, aku harus bersabar dan tak boleh bertindak ceroboh, kemungkinan besar ini hanyalah ilusi Sang Pahlawan.

Darah mulai mengalir dari sela-sela pedang, membasahi pakaian yang dikenakan oleh gadis itu. Saat jeritannya mulai melemah, tusukan di perutnya kini diperlebar hingga ke dada sampai-sampai organ dalamnya keluar. Mata gadis itu mulai sayu sebelum akhirnya terpejam karena kehabisan darah.

Aku yakin jantungnya telah terbelah menjadi dua.

"Baiklah tugas kita telah selesai. Ayo kita kembali untuk melapor." Rekan di sebelahnya kembali berbicara, membuat pria itu mencabut pedangnya dengan kasar dan lekas membersihkan noda darah menggunakan pakaian gadis itu sebelum menyarungkanya kembali.

Mereka berdua mulai pergi meninggalkan aku dan mayat gadis itu yang masih terikat di pohon. Tubuh berlumuran darah dan bau amis yang menyengat membuat dia terlihat sangat menawan. Betapa indahnya pemandangan di hadapanku.

* * *

Kesunyian di tengah hutan mulai menghampiriku.

Karena sudah tak ada lagi kejadian di sekitarku dan aku mulai bosan menunggu, akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk membangunkan tubuhku yang masih tergeletak di atas rumput liar. Walau sensasinya seakan tubuhku telah terbangun, pada kenyataanya kepalaku masih terbaring di atas rumput tanpa bergerak sama sekali.

 _Ada apa ini?_

Saat aku masih tidak sadar dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, sebuah suara tiba-tiba menghampiriku. Dengan cepat aku mengalihkan pandangan pada sosok yang kini berdiri tak jauh dariku. Itu adalah sosok tubuh kecil yang mulai melangkah mendekatiku. Ada yang aneh dengan bagian atas tubuhnya. Tepat di atas bagian leher, dia sama sekali tak memiliki kepala.

 _Dullahan_? pikirku dalam hati.

Tubuhku reflek melompat mundur beberapa langkah dan mengambil sikap waspada. Namun, tubuh tanpa kepala itu seakan mengikuti gerakanku dengan akurasi yang sangat tepat. Dia melakukannya dengan sangat baik.

Tanpa pikir panjang, aku membuka **[Magic Storage]** milikku dan langsung menarik salah satu **Demoniac Sword** yang paling aku banggakan. Apa yang terjadi selanjunya adalah sosok itu menggenggam sebuah pedang hitam dengan tangan kanannya dan mengacungkannya ke arahku.

APA-APAAN INIIIII?!

Untuk beberapa detik aku tidak bergerak sama sekali. Hal ini membuat tubuh itu terdiam layaknya sebuah patung. Lalu, aku mencoba mengayunkan tangan kananku yang masih terasa seperti sedang menggenggam sebuah pedang. Sesuai dengan dugaanku, tubuh itu mengikuti setiap gerakan yang aku lakukan.

Tidak! Tidak! Tidak! Bagaimana mungkin ini bisa terjadi? Tubuh manusia tanpa kepala itu, mustahil itu adalah tubuhkuuuu!

* * *

Aku terduduk di atas sebuah pohon yang telah tumbang, menghadap tepat pada mayat gadis kecil yang isi perutnya telah berjatuhan ke tanah. Sel-sel otakku seakan diperas untuk memikirkan akan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Tubuh dan kepala manusiaku kini telah tersambung kembali berkat sihir penyembuh yang aku gunakan. Walau menyambungkan kepala dan leher itu sangat mudah dan tak membutuhkan banyak waktu, sebenarnya mustahil untuk menghidupkan orang yang sudah mati ketika leher mereka telah terpenggal. Seharusnya, aku tetap dalam keadaan mati walaupun semua lukaku telah sembuh. Namun, bukan itu masalahnya.

Kenapa aku menjadi manusia?

Hal terakhir yang aku ingat adalah Sang Pahlawan mengucapkan mantra ilusi. Hanya itu. Lalu, bagaimana mungkin hal seperti ini bisa terjadi hanya karena sebuah sihir ilusi?

Tidak ada gunanya memikirkan hal seperti itu sekarang. Jika ini memang sebuah sihir ilusi yang ditujukan untukku, pasti ada suatu cara untuk membatalkan sihirnya. Hal yang harus aku lakukan hanyalah mengikuti alurnya dan berhati-hati pada setiap tindakan yang aku ambil.

Sebagai langkah awal, aku harus memastikan sesuatu terlebih dahulu.

" _[Wahai para bawahanku, apa kalian mendengarku?]"_

Aku menggunakan sihir telepati pada setiap bawahanku untuk melihat apakah mereka terjebak juga atau tidak. Jika diriku _-yang berada pada tingkatan Hell God Level-_ dapat terkena sihir ini, maka kemungkinan besar seluruh anak buahku juga menyadarinya. Namun, sama sekali tak ada jawaban dari siapa pun.

" _[Siapa saja, aku perintahkan kau untuk membalas ucapanku!]"_

Karena tak ada yang menjawab, aku mencoba untuk menggertak.

Selama ini tak ada satu pun iblis yang berani menentang perkataanku. Bahkan _Seven Deadly Sins_ yang dikenal sebagai tujuh Raja Iblis terkuat di dunia tak pernah sekali pun menentang kehendakku. Tentu saja kecuali **Mammon** yang memang terkenal tamak dan sulit untuk dikendalikan. Seharusnya gertakan seperti tadi sudah cukup untuk memaksa siapa saja merespon. Namun, seperti yang aku duga, tak ada jawaban sama sekali. Ini membuktikan bahwa hanya aku yang terjebak dalam sihir ilusi tersebut.

Berbeda dengan sihir lain. Sihir ilusi dapat menjebak beberapa orang sekaligus jika si perapal menginginkannya. Namun, sebagai konsekuensi, seluruh orang yang terjebak akan ditempatkan dalam dunia yang sama. Dengan kata lain, mereka dapat berinteraksi satu sama lain layaknya di dunia nyata.

Mengetahui bahwa tidak ada yang merespon membuatku yakin bahwa tak ada seorang pun yang terjebak kecuali diriku. Aku menghirup napas lega akan hal ini. Setidaknya mereka sudah lebih dari cukup untuk melawan Sang Pahlawan dan memikirkan cara untuk membawaku keluar dari sini.

Jenis sihir ilusi biasanya akan dibatalkan ketika si perapal menemui ajalnya. Namun, sebagian kecil sihir ilusi tingkat tinggi tidak bekerja seperti itu. Beberapa tipe dari sihir ini tak bisa dibatalkan walau si perapal telah mati. Selain itu, ada juga tipe sihir ilusi yang hanya bisa dibatalkan dari dalam. Sayangnya, aku tak tahu jenis sihir ilusi yang digunakan oleh Sang Pahlawan. Jika sihir ini tak bisa dibatalkan oleh anak buahku, tampaknya aku harus mencari cara untuk membatalkannya dari sini sebagai rencana kedua.

Ah, aku hampir melupakan sesuatu.

Biasanya dalam sihir ilusi selalu ada kondisi-kondisi tertentu yang membuatmu terbunuh secara instan hanya dengan melanggarnya. Walau kondisi yang ditempatkan memiliki batas sangat minim, aku tak mau mengambil risiko dan bertindak ceroboh. Kecerobohanku yang terakhir membuatku terjebak di dunia yang menyusahkan ini.

Tampaknya aku harus mengumpulkan informasi tentang dunia ini terlebih dahulu. Selain diriku, ada penghuni manusia lain di dunia ini, apa aku salah? Mereka baru saja membunuh seseorang di sini dan mengatakan sesuatu tentang Marquis Canaria. Berdasarkan hal itu, seharusnya ada sebuah kerajaan manusia di sekitar sini.

Baiklah, aku mulai dari membaur dengan manusia.

Saat aku akan melangkah pergi, mayat gadis kecil yang terikat di pohon menyita perhatianku kembali. Tubuhnya yang membiru karena kehabisan darah mulai mendatangkan bau amis yang semakin pekat. Dia tak bergerak sama sekali, sudah dipastikan bahwa gadis itu telah mati sejak tadi.

Ah, bukankah ini bagus?

Sebuah ide tiba-tiba muncul di kepalaku. Tanpa pikir panjang, aku melepaskan semua ikatan tangan dan kaki gadis itu lalu membuka ikatan di mulutnya. Tanpa basa-basi, aku melemparkan mayat itu ke atas hamparan rumput di hadapanku. Dengan malas aku mulai menggunakan mantra penyembuh pada tubuhnya.

Organ-organ dalamnya mulai kembali memasuki perut yang robek itu, meregenerasi setiap sel yang rusak hingga tak ada sedikit pun goresan pada kulit perut kecilnya. Setiap sel darah merahnya membelah diri, mengisi kekosongan di sela-sela ototnya yang mulai membiru karena kehabisan darah. Jantungnya kini kembali berdenyut, memompa sel-sel darah yang telah pulih dan mengembalikan warna kulitnya menjadi putih kemerahan.

Walaupun tubuhnya telah kembali seperti semula layaknya seorang gadis yang tengah tertidur lelap, dia sama sekali tak membuka matanya.

"Seperti yang aku duga."

Sejak awal aku memang tidak mengharapkan dia akan kembali hidup. Walau bagaimanapun, membangkitkan orang mati adalah hal yang mustahil bahkan bagi _Heaven God_ sekalipun. Terserahlah, lagipula yang aku butuhkan hanyalah tubuhnya.

Beberapa Mage terdahulu melakukan sebuah praktek terlarang yang dinamakan sebagai _**Necromancy**_. Praktek tersebut merupakan aktivitas dimana para Mage memanggil kami _-para iblis-_ ke dunia ini untuk menjalin kontrak. Apa yang mereka inginkan adalah pengetahuan tentang sihir kegelapan. Sebagai imbalannya, kami diberi kebebasan dan mulai tumbuh dengan sangat pesat karena berbagai macam emosi negatif milik setiap makhluk hidup.

Para iblis yang cukup kuat mulai melakukan necromancy untuk memanggil yang lainnya. Mereka tumbuh semakin kuat, membentuk kerajaan iblis, dan berusaha untuk menaklukan dunia. Begitulah asal-usul bagaimana aku dipanggil ke dunia dan mulai menginvasi untuk merebut Takhta Ketuhanan.

Lalu, apa hubungannya kisah tersebut dengan situasi sekarang ini?

 _Necromancy_ , aku akan melakukannya untuk memanggil iblis lain. Walau kemungkinannya sangat kecil, tidak ada salahnya aku mencoba suatu hal yang tak merugikan sama sekali. Kalaupun gagal, aku hanya akan kehilangan seperdelapan dari mana-ku dan akan kembali pulih setelah sekitar dua hari berlalu. Sebaliknya, jika berhasil, ini akan menjadi langkah yang bagus untukku.

Mage manusia melakukan sihir necromancy dengan menggunakan sihir tingkat lima. Itu sebabnya iblis yang datang ke dunia pada awalnya hanyalah iblis-iblis rendahan. Bahkan mereka tak memiliki rumah di _**Tartarus**_ _-dunia asal para iblis-._ Bisa dikatakan bahwa mereka hanyalah gelandangan bodoh yang bercita-cita untuk mendapatkan gelar bangsawan iblis karena telah berjasa untuk memanggil para iblis yang lebih kuat.

Berbeda dengan _Necromancy_ rendahan seperti itu, diriku yang sekarang dapat menggunakan sihir necromancy yang jauh lebih kuat. Sihir yang memungkinkanku untuk memilih siapa saja yang ingin aku panggil tanpa batasan apapun. Ini adalah sebuah sihir yang bahkan sanggup untuk memanggil salah satu dari _Seven Deadly Sins_. Namun, aku tak akan memanggil salah satu dari mereka karena secara teknis mereka telah berada di dunia ini. Yah, sihir ini hanya bekerja pada iblis yang masih berada di Tartarus.

"Kira-kira siapa yang cocok untuk misi berbaur dengan manusia?"

Kebanyakan para iblis memiliki sifat yang brutal dan sangat kontras dengan perilaku ras lain. Hal ini sangat wajar mengingat kami hanya memiliki nafsu. Aku tak bisa menyalahkan para iblis karena takdir yang sudah dibuat. Sebagai gantinya, aku harus mendapatkan iblis yang cocok dengan penampilan mayat gadis ini dan dia juga harus dapat berbaur dengan baik.

Setelah lama memikirkannya, ada satu kandidat yang terlintas di kepalaku. Salah satu dari sekian banyak _Acient Demon_ di bawah kekuasaanku yang juga merupakan iblis dengan pangkat tertinggi di bawah _Seven Deadly Sins_. Sayangnya, dia adalah tipe yang sedikit penakut, pemalas, polos, dan sangat ceroboh.

Masih terngiang di kepalaku bagaimana dia memintaku untuk mengembalikannya ke Tartarus hanya karena salah satu _Demon Lord_ menantangnya untuk bertarung. Jadi, aku kembalikan dia ke dunia asal para iblis dan memintanya untuk menjaga kastil milikku. Yah, dia adalah iblis yang tidak mau direpotkan dan memilih bermain aman. Namun, karena sifatnya itulah aku memilihnya untuk saat seperti ini.

"Baiklah, sudah aku putuskan." Aku meletakkan kedua tanganku pada kepala mayat gadis tersebut dan mulai mengucapkan mantra.

.

.

" _ **Kegelapan bersama orang-orang yang kuat,**_

 _ **kuat untuk memanggil orang-orang kuat**_

 _ **Membuka Gerbang Kegelapan Tujuh Belas**_

 _ **Niveli Tretë Magic : Necromancy!"**_

.

.

Sebuah lingkaran sihir berwarna merah darah mulai menerangi tempatku hingga radius sepuluh meter. Gemuruh petir dan awan hitam tiba-tiba berputar tepat di atasku sebagai akibat dari aktivasi mana yang begitu besar. Seluruh burung yang tertidur di atas pohon kini terbang menjauh saat menyadari sesuatu yang tidak beres sedang terjadi.

"Fufufu, Sihirnya benar-benar bekerja!" Tanpa sadar aku menyeringai karena rasa gembira. Tidak kusangka semuanya akan berjalan sesuai rencana.

Namun, sesaat kemudian aku reflek mulai melompat mundur untuk memberikan jarak antara aku dan mayat itu. Aku mulai mempertajam seluruh indra milikku, bersiap akan hal yang tak terduga.

"Sial! Bagaimana aku bisa lupa?!"

Beberapa waktu yang lalu aku telah mengingat hal-hal yang cukup penting tentang sihir ilusi. Salah satunya adalah sebuah kondisi yang akan membuatku terbunuh secara instan jika memenuhi segala syarat. Untungnya, kondisi tersebut tampaknya belum terpenuhi mendapati diriku yang masih hidup sampai sekarang. Namun, aku tak boleh lengah sampai sihirnya selesai dengan sukses, tak akan kubiarkan kesalahan fatal kembali menimpaku hanya karena kecerobohanku.

Lalu, setelah segalanya kembali normal layaknya tak terjadi apa-apa, gadis kecil itu mulai membuka matanya perlahan. Setelah dirinya memastikan keberadaanku yang berdiri beberapa meter tak jauh darinya tanpa menurunkan kewaspadaan, dia melompat mundur seraya mengeluarkan sebuah sabit hitam dengan tiga mata pisau dari Magic Storage miliknya. Tanpa pikir panjang, dirinya melesat ke arahku dengan kecepatan yang sangat luar biasa.

"Apa-apaan ini?!" Serangan tiba-tibanya membuatku panik setengah mati.

Serangan tiba-tiba yang dilancarkan olehnya padaku dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa tak sempat aku hadang sama sekali. Ketiga ujung sabit hitam yang digunakannya kini tepat menyentuh bagian perutku, siap untuk merobek tubuhku menjadi dua bagian.

' _Ini benar-benar konyol, tidak sampai sehari aku berada di sini dan sekarang aku akan mati?!'_ pikirku dalam hati.

Akan tetapi, bukannya tubuhku yang hancur menjadi dua bagian, melainkan sabit tersebut mulai hancur berkeping-keping. Puing-puingnya tampak berkilauan di bawah sinar bulan purnama yang menerangi hutan. Walau dengan tubuh manusia, ketahanan fisikku tampaknya sama sekali tak berkurang.

"Tidaaaaak!" Gadis itu tiba-tiba berteriak histeris. "Senjata kesayanganku ... kau Sialaan! Berani-beraninya kau merusak Properti kesayanganku!"

Tunggu dulu, dia menyerangku secara tiba-tiba dan aku yang disalahkan dalam situasi ini? Sudah jelas bahwa aku adalah korban! Selain itu, sabit bermata tiga adalah senjata murahan yang bahkan bisa kau jumpai di pandai besi manapun ketika kau berada di Tartarus. _Acient Demon_ macam apa yang menganggap senjata murahan seperti itu sebagai senjata kesayangan?!

"Sialaan, Kau sendiri yang menyerangku!" Aku membela diriku sendiri. "Dan juga, kenapa kau menyerang Master-mu sendiri Hahh?!"

Gadis itu kembali melesat ke arahku dengan kecepatan yang sungguh di luar akal sehat. Kali ini dia mengepalkan tangan kanannya dengan kuat dan mengarahkannya tepat ke wajahku. Karena aku sudah menyadarinya, serangan itu dengan mudah aku hentikan menggunakan sihir tanpa mantra. Tangan kanannya seakan meninju sebuah perisai tembus pandang tepat beberapa senti sebelum mencapai wajahku.

"Kau tahu? Aku adalah **Albedo** , salah satu _Acient Demon_ di dunia para iblis. Bukan hanya itu saja, aku adalah pemegang kunci senjata pusaka pribadi milik Yang Mulia Demon God-sama. Kenyataan bahwa seorang Bocah manusia memanggilku kemari adalah sebuah penghinaan… Arggghhh,, Aku benar-benar marah!"

Mendengarnya menyebutkan sebuah nama dan melihat sifatnya yang sesuai dengan apa yang aku harapkan telah membuktikan bahwa sihirku bekerja dengan sempurna. Tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan, semuanya berjalan dengan sempurna kecuali tindakan bodohnya ini.

' _Tampaknya menjelaskan semua hal yang telah menimpaku pada Demon bodoh ini akan sangat sulit. Melihat dari sifatnya, kelihatanya aku harus mengeluarkan lebih banyak mana lagi untuk membuatnya sadar dengan siapa dia berhadapan.'_ Gumamku dalam hati, kemudian aku mulai merapalkan mantra tingkat tinggi sekali lagi.

.

.

" _ **Dunia di dalam dunia hanya milik mereka yang kuat**_..

 _ **Kuat untuk mencipta, mencipta untuk dunia**_..

 _ **Membuka Gerbang Kegelapan Empat Belas : Orbis!"**_

.

.

 _ **Orbis**_ adalah sebuah mantra tingkat tinggi yang hanya dapat digunakan oleh makhluk-makhluk yang sudah mencapai tingkat _Acient_. Mantra ini akan mengikat siapa pun yang dekat dengan si perapal mantra menuju dunia yang sama sekali berbeda dari dunia nyata. Tidak terlalu kuat memang, tapi cukup untuk menyadarkan Albedo.

Pola sihir merah darah kembali menyebar di sekitarku, memancarkan cahaya ke segala penjuru hutan. Perlahan tapi pasti, dunia mulai bergetar saat dimensi ruang dan waktu dipaksa untuk robek, membuka celah antara dunia ciptaanku dengan dunia ini.

"Ap-Bagaimana bisa?!" Albedo tampaknya mengenali sihir ini dengan baik.

Aku menyeringai saat menyadari bahwa dirinya mulai panik dan berusaha lari menjauhiku. Dia menerobos pepohonan, melesat dengan kecepatan luar biasa untuk keluar dari lingkaran sihir di sekitarku. Namun, semuanya sudah terlambat.

Segala hal yang ada di pandanganku tiba-tiba berhenti bergerak seakan waktu telah dihentikan oleh entitas yang tak terlihat. Kemudian, seluruh dunia mulai retak dan pecah berkeping-keping layaknya sebuah cermin. Sebagai gantinya, dunia baru dengan langit yang berwarna merah gelap memenuhi segala bidang pandangan kami.

Albedo jatuh terjerembab tak jauh dariku, menghantam hamparan pasir sejauh mata memandang. Tubuhnya gemetar, rasa takut yang pekat mulai tercium begitu lezat dalam pikiranku. Makhluk ini sudah tidak lagi berniat untuk melawanku.

"Berdiri dan berbalik kau iblis sialan!" Aku memakinya kesal.

Tubuhnya semakin gemetar, menatap tak percaya pada dunia yang diinjak olehnya sebelum mengangkat suara.

" _ **The Great Desert**_?! Mustahil manusia itu ... " Suaranya terdengar serak dan hampir tidak terdengar.

Dia segera berbalik menghadapku dan cepat-cepat menyeret kakinya untuk mendekatiku. Tanpa aku suruh, Albedo segera bersujud mencium ujung kakiku dengan berlinangan air mata. Berulang kali dia melakukannya di samping menambahnya tingkat kengerian yang dia rasakan hingga sampai pada taraf yang akan membuatnya mati seketika.

"Hamba mohon ampuni hamba, wahai Maharaja yang agung!" Suara itu tumpang tindih dengan suara tangis yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Walau banyak makhluk yang dapat menguasainya, Orbis adalah sihir tingkat tinggi yang sedikit unik. Setiap dunia yang tercipta dalam Mantra Orbis memiliki medan yang khas dan sangat menguntungkan si perapal. _Orbis The Great Desert_ hanyalah milikku seorang. Aku dapat mengendalikan setiap pasir di dunia ini menjadi bentuk apapun dan menggerakannya sesuai dengan apa yang aku mau tanpa harus memegangnya. Itulah sebabnya aku memilih mantra ini untuk pembuktian sekaligus alasan di balik kenapa Albedo langsung mengenaliku.

Beberapa waktu berikutnya kuhabiskan untuk membujuk Albedo agar lebih tenang.

* * *

Setelah beberapa waktu terlewat, aku menciptakan sebuah kursi takhta tepat di hadapannya dengan hamparan pasir di sekitar kami. Walaupun sebenarnya tidak perlu, aku harus tetap menjaga wibawaku di hadapan para anak buahku. Kalau tidak, aku takut mereka akan bersikap kurang ajar di kemudian hari.

"Aku senang kau langsung mengenalku." Pembicaraan dimulai dengan basa-basi dariku.

"Te-tentu saja! The Great Desert adalah orbis terkuat di antara yang terkuat! Hanya makhluk tertinggi yang sanggup menciptakannya!" Albedo masih berlutut tak jauh dari hadapanku.

"E-Eheemm."

Jujur saja aku malu mendengar pujiannya yang terlalu berlebihan itu. Namun, ini adalah harga yang harus kubayar untuk mengincar takhta ketuhanan.

"Terima kasih untuk pujiannya. Orbis milikmu sebenarnya jauh lebih kuat."

Kata-kataku mengandung kebenaran yang mutlak. Orbis miliknya adalah yang terkuat, jauh lebih kuat daripada milikku. _**World of Demoniac Weapons**_ , benar-benar Orbis yang sangat merepotkan.

"Lalu," aku kembali membuka mulut tanpa memberi kesempatan baginya untuk menjawab pujianku. "aku bertanya-tanya akan alasanmu menyerangku dengan senjata murahan."

Menyadari pertanyaanku, tubuh Albedo menegang sebelum menjawab, "E-etoo, bagaimana mungkin hamba berani menggunakan senjata pusaka Anda untuk urusan pribadi hamba?"

Ah, benar juga. Semua senjata yang ada di dalam orbis miliknya adalah senjata-senjata koleksiku. Semuanya berada dalam tingkatan _**God Slayer Priority**_. Sungguh tajam dan berbahaya, bahkan bagi diriku sendiri. Beruntung dia tak menggunakan salah satu dari senjata di dalam Orbis-nya. Kalau tidak, sekarang ini aku pasti sudah menemui ajal.

"Bolehkah hamba bertanya sesuatu, wahai Maharaja?"

Aku mengangkat lengan kananku sebagai tanda bahwa aku memperbolehkannya.

"Selama enam belas tahun Anda meninggalkan takhta kekaisaran, bolehkah hamba tahu apa penyebabnya?"

' _E-ehh E-enam belas tahun?!'_

Aku terkejut mendengarnya. Beberapa jam baru saja terlewat sejak aku terjebak di sini dan tiba-tiba seseorang mengatakan bahwa aku menghilang selama enam belas tahun. Wajar jika aku terkejut mendengarnya, bukan? Namun, berkat pertanyaanya juga, aku jadi mengerti akan suatu hal.

Aku telah menghilang selama enam belas tahun. Itu berarti sihir ilusi Sang Pahlawan telah berhasil melenyapkanku dalam kurun waktu selama itu. Lalu, entah bagaimana _Seven Deadly Sins_ berhasil menemukan cara untuk membawaku kembali ke dunia. Sesuatu seperti itu mungkin saja bisa terjadi.

"Eh, yah. Kau tahu? Ada kejadian yang tidak dapat kuceritakan saat penyerangan pasukan manusia ke kerajaan."

Terus terang aku malu mengakui bahwa Pahlawan telah berhasil mengelabuiku. Jadi, aku masih ragu apakah aku harus mengakuinya atau tidak.

"Ma-manusia?! Bagaimana mungkin manusia dapat menyelinap ke Tartarus?!" ujar kaget Albedo, dirinya sangat terkejut setelah mendengar jawaban dariku

"Jadi begitu ... ternyata manusia adalah makhluk yang cukup mengerikan." Albedo mengangguk dan bergumam seolah sedang menilai ucapanku.

Aku mengangkat satu alisku dengan rasa terkejut yang masih belum kunjung mereda.

Tartarus? Apa hubungannya dunia asal para iblis dengan kerajaan?

"Maaf, tapi bolehkah hamba tahu dari kerajaan mana para penyerang itu berasal? Britania, Napoleon, atau kerajaan lainnya?"

"Britania? Napoleon?" Aku bertanya-tanya.

Dua kerajaan itu telah dihancurkan oleh Satan sekitar tiga ribu tahun yang lalu. Aku bahkan belum dibangkitkan pada waktu itu. Lalu, kenapa Albedo menyebut nama-nama kerajaan kuno? Apa dia sedang mengejekku? Tidak, tidak. Tidak mungkin dia berani mengejekku.

"Ah, maafkan hamba! Sudah pasti mereka adalah persekutuan yang terdiri dari para _**Elf, Dwarf, Manusia, Werebeast,**_ dan _ **Dragonoid**_. Betapa bodohnya hamba hingga tak berpikir sampai jauh ke sana! Manusia mana mungkin sanggup menerobos jika hanya sendiri."

Sialaan, semuanya bertambah rumit.

 _Dwarfven Empire_ telah musnah sepuluh tahun setelah aku menginjakkan kaki di dunia. _Dragonoid_ sudah aku musnahkan saat perang besar melawan _**Heaven Dragon God**_ sekitar 1.500 tahun yang lalu. _Elf_ baru saja punah sekitar lima ratus tahun lalu. Selanjutnya, _Werebeast_ sudah kehilangan keberanian mereka dan memilih untuk bersembunyi jauh di kedalaman hutan. Tak ada yang tersisa kecuali kerajaan manusia.

"Be-benar sekali. Itu adalah pasukan khusus yang terdiri dari tiga orang. Mereka menyegelku dengan kekuatan dari para _Heaven God_."

Pokoknya, aku harus tahu situasinya terlebih dahulu sebelum mengambil langkah ke depan. Namun, bertanya dengan tampang bodoh pada bawahan tentu saja bukan pilihan yang tepat. Karena itulah aku akan berusaha menggali informasi dari Albedo tanpa bertanya langsung padanya.

"Apa?! Dewa-dewi biadab itu bahkan mengirim utusan ke Tartarus dan menyegel Anda?! Tuanku, hamba sarankan Anda untuk memulai ritual pemanggilan _Seven Deadly Sins_ dan segera memulai perang dengan para _Heaven God_. Dimulai dari _Heaven Dragon God_ sebagai permulaan. Hamba siap membantu!" ucap Albedo tampak sangat bersemangat.

Seperti yang sudah kubilang, walau menghabiskan sekitar tiga perempat dari pasukanku dan waktu yang tidak sedikit, kami akhirnya meneriakkan suara kemenangan saat berperang melawan _Heaven Dragon God_ dan para pasukannya. Itu adalah kerugian yang sangat besar sepanjang sejarah.

Melihat dari situasinya, aku sedikit banyak mulai mengerti. Baiklah, sebagai permulaan, aku akan memastikan beberapa hal.

"Itu adalah langkah yang terlalu berisiko. Kau tahu? Pasukan iblis yang tersebar di dunia manusia sekarang ini masih belum cukup kuat untuk menantang _Heaven God_."

"Ah, Anda benar. Maafkan hamba. Walau Anda memanggil tujuh raja iblis sekaligus, bersama dengan pasukan di bawah kepemimpinan _**Lord Ainz**_ -sama tentu saja sama sekali tidak akan cukup. Sihir agung Anda pasti akan menarik perhatian para _Heaven God_ dan membuat mereka langsung turun tangan. Kita tak akan dapat bertahan hanya dengan pasukan sekecil itu."

Lord Ainz adalah Demon Lord pertama yang terpanggil ke dunia. Itu terjadi sekitar tiga ribu tahun yang lalu dimana seluruh ras di dunia masih hidup dan sibuk berperang di antara mereka. Ditambah lagi, Kerajaan Britania dan Kerajaan Napoleon masih eksis dan merupakan dua kerajaan manusia terbesar di antara kerajaan lainnya.

Semua informasi tampak sangat cocok, mengacu pada satu kesimpulan yang mutlak. Aku mengerutkan keningku saat jatuh dalam kesimpulan tak terbantahkan ini.

Tidak salah lagi, aku telah kembali ke masa lalu. Tapi, bagaimana semua ini bisa terjadi?! Pahlawan sialan itu pastilah penyebabnya!

Setelah memikirkan beberapa hal dan berdiskusi dengannya, akhirnya kami sepakat untuk mengumpulkan informasi dan menyembunyikan keberadaan kami dari dunia sebagai langkah pencegahan. Kau tahu? _Heaven God_ mungkin akan langsung turun tangan jika mereka tahu bahwa aku sedang berada di dunia manusia tanpa bawahanku. Sebagai gantinya, aku berhasil membujuk Albedo untuk menjalani tugas berbahaya ini bersamaku. Prioritasku adalah pengumpulan informasi dan mencari tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

.

.

" _ **Dunia di dalam dunia hanya milik mereka yang kuat**_..

 _ **Kuat untuk mencipta, mencipta untuk dunia**_..

 _ **Membuka Gerbang Kegelapan Empat Belas : Orbis!"**_

.

.

Albedo mulai merapalkan mantra tingkat tinggi tersebut begitu kami keluar dari duniaku. Tujuan kami adalah untuk mengambil beberapa senjata tingkat tinggi sebagai bagian dari keperluan untuk menyamar di dunia manusia. Yah, beberapa senjata kuat tetap harus kami pegang. Lagipula, _**Demoniac Weapons**_ maupun _**Holy Weapons**_ adalah senjata yang sudah dikenal di masyarakat luas. Jadi, tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan tentang hal ini.

Keduanya memiliki kelebihan dan efek sampingnya masing-masing. Namun, bagi para iblis, _Demoniac Weapons_ sama sekali tak memiliki efek samping semacam itu. Tentu saja, semua ini karena senjata itu memang dibuat khusus untuk para iblis.

Dunia kembali gempar dengan suara yang cukup mengganggu, digantikan oleh dunia berwarna merah darah yang sama persis dengan orbis milikku. Bedanya, dunia ini memiliki pijakan kokoh yang terbuat dari batu pualam dan dipoles dengan sangat rata. Inilah orbis terkuat yang pernah ada, _**World of Demoniac Weapons**_.

Berbeda dengan langit merah di duniaku, dunia ini dipenuhi dengan bintang-bintang yang berkelip di atas langit. Mereka bergerak perlahan, membuat langit merah itu terkesan layaknya danau raksasa yang tengah mengalir. Jumlahnya berada dalam tingkat dimana kau tak akan dapat menghitungnya.

"Ehm," aku mengangkat suara, "sebagai permulaan, bisa kau panggilkan _**Hecate**_ dan _**Aegis**_?"

Dua benda pusaka yang kusebutkan adalah senjata terkuat yang berada di dunia ini.

Hecate merupakan pedang yang telah melegenda sejak lama. Dalam setiap materi penyusunnya, mengalir 72 kutukan mematikan yang sulit untuk dibatalkan _. Pedang sihir malapetaka; Pembelah keabadian para dewa; Pembawa kehancuran_ ; _Ayunkan ke kiri dan dewa akan binasa, ayunkan ke kanan dan pencipta akan terluka_. Itulah julukan dari pedang ini. Sementara itu,

Aegis adalah seperangkat armor gelap yang tidak dapat dihancurkan. Sebuah pelindung yang melambangkan pertahanan mutlak.

"Sesuai dengan perintah Anda." Albedo menunduk sesaat sebelum mengangkat kedua tangannya tinggi-tinggi seakan ingin menggapai bintang.

Beberapa waktu terlewat begitu saja, mengantarkan kami berdua ke dalam keheningan. Albedo masih tetap mengangkat kedua tangannya, memperlihatkan bagian depan pakaiannya yang masih tetap robek akibat tusukan pedang sebelum dia dibangkitkan. Rasa khawatir tampaknya mulai menyelimuti dirinya sekali lagi saat menyadari tak ada yang terjadi.

Berbeda dengan dirinya, aku sudah menduga bahwa ini akan terjadi. Sekitar seribu tahun yang lalu atau lebih tepat bila kukatakan sekitar dua ribu tahun yang akan datang, saat Albedo memintaku untuk mengembalikannya ke Tartarus, aku mengambil beberapa senjata pusaka milikku dan menyimpannya dalam _Magic Storage_ pribadi. Tujuanku pada waktu itu adalah untuk berjaga-jaga kalau suatu saat para _Heaven God_ menyerang. Dengan kata lain, secara teknis _Hecate_ dan _Aegis_ kini berada dalam _Magic Storage_ milikku. Jika ternyata pemanggilan Albedo berhasil, senjata itu tentunya akan menjadi dua. Mustahil sesuatu seperti itu bisa terjadi, bukan?

Menyadari tak ada yang terjadi, Albedo segera bersujud memohon pengampunanku.

"Hamba mohon maafkan hamba, Yang Mulia. Dua hari yang lalu, saat hamba melakukan perawatan, dua senjata itu masih ada di sana! Hamba yakin ada sebuah bug dalam sihir hamba!" Gadis itu berbicara dengan tempo yang sungguh cepat.

' _Hahh.. Bug?'_ Aku memiringkan kepala tak mengerti. Yah, alasan apapun sama sekali tidak penting. Ini bukanlah kesalahannya.

"Sebenarnya kedua senjata itu berada di dalam storage milikku sekarang," ucapku dengan penuh wibawa. Kenapa aku bisa sangat yakin dengan hal itu? Karena tepat sebelum aku menyambungkan kepalaku, Hecate sempat aku gunakan ketika diriku keliru menyangka badanku sendiri sebagai Dullahan.

Mendengar perkataanku, Albedo mengangguk serius seraya bergumam, "Jadi begitu. Seperti yang aku duga dari pemimpin kami. Beliau bahkan sanggup mengambil barang-barang dari orbis milikku tanpa sepengetahuanku sama sekali."

 _Tidak, tidak, tidak,.. itu mustahil dilakukan! Bahkan oleh diriku sekalipun!_

Aku ingin mengatakannya, tapi itu akan menjadi masalah rumit ke depannya. Jadi, aku memilih untuk diam dan langsung menuju tujuan utamaku.

"Bawa **Horus** , **Demeter** , **Circilum** , dan **Persona** ke hadapanku."

Empat benda tersebut merupakan senjata-senjata yang memiliki kutukan konversi. Masing-masing dapat menyegel sejumlah mana, ketahanan tubuh, dan kemampuan fisik pada taraf tertentu. Lalu, mengubahnya menjadi ketahanan dan ketajaman senjata-senjata itu.

Albedo kembali mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi. Kali ini, empat di antara bintang-bintang berkelip beberapa kali sebelum mulai bergerak dengan kecepatan tidak normal. Objek itu melesat semakin mendekat, lalu menabrak batu pualam di hadapanku dengan suara yang memekakan telinga. Setelah semuanya kembali hening, bola mataku memandang lima buah benda pusaka yang tergeletak begitu saja. Berhasil mengenali semua benda tersebut, aku mulai memberi penjelasan pada Albedo yang kemungkinan besar masih belum mengerti.

"Kita akan menyamar menjadi manusia untuk mengumpulkan informasi. Untuk itu, kita perlu menyembunyikan segala macam aura yang hanya dimiliki oleh para iblis. Tujuanya tentu saja untuk mengelabui para _Heaven God_ , apa kau mengerti?"

Beberapa aura khas iblis terasa sangat pekat, membuat ras-ras lain dapat mengenali kami hanya dalam sekali melihat. Oleh karena itu, menyembunyikan aura iblis kami adalah salah satu unsur penting dalam penyamaran. Omong-omong, resistensi iblis terhadap serangan mental membuat kami buta akan hal ini. Itulah sebabnya Albedo sama sekali tak mengenaliku saat pertama kali dia terbangun.

Gadis itu mengangguk tanpa mempertanyakan apapun.

"Baiklah, mulai perjanjian bersama _Horus_ , _Demeter_ , dan _Persona_. Mereka akan menjadi senjatamu selama kita di dunia manusia. Aku akan menggunakan _Circilum_."

"A-Anda menyerahkan tiga senjata menakjubkan ini pada iblis hina seperti hamba?! Sungguh-"

"Sudah cepatl lakukan saja! Kita tak punya banyak waktu." Ujar kesalku kepada Albedo.

Mantra Orbis memiliki durasi yang sangat pendek. Tergantung seberapa banyak mana yang kau tuangkan pada mantra tersebut saat kau melafalkannya. Oleh karena itu, kami sama sekali tak memiliki banyak waktu.

Menyadari bahwa diriku mulai tidak sabar, dia segera mengambil salah satu belati dan melukai jari manis tangan kirinya. Kemudian, gadis itu meneteskan darahnya pada sepasang belati hitam pekat yang digenggamnya. Lalu, Albedo memasang sabuk belati tersebut ke bagian pinggang, menempatkan sepasang belati miliknya tepat di belakang pinggang kecilnya. Setelah dirasa cukup, dia melakukan hal yang sama pada sebuah pedang hitam yang tergeletak di hadapannya lalu memasangnya tepat di bagian punggung. Terakhir, dia meneskan darahnya tepat pada sebuah topeng berbentuk kucing seraya memasangnya pada bagian samping kanan wajahnya.

Selama dia melakukannya, aku meneteskan darahku sendiri pada sepasang sarung tangan kulit di hadapanku. Lalu, aku memakai sarung tangan tersebut hingga terasa nyaman.

Yossshh, semuanya sudah cukup. Sekarang tinggal menuju pemukiman terdekat….

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

~TBC~

Author Note :

.

Yo Hallo chapter 1 akhirnya update muehehe…

Masih adakah yang menunggu cerita membosankan ini? Fufufu Sudah pasti tidak ada ya kann wkwkwk ( _mungkin)_ :P :P

kemarin saya lihat di kolom review ada yang nebak kalau ini akan jadi **FemNaruto..** Jika kalian mengira kalau ini "FemNaruto".. **TETT TOOTT..** kalian salah besar:D :D

Jujur saja, saya pribadi sendiri **TIDAK SUKA** dengan chara FemNaruto entah kenapa:V :V

Dan di chapter 1 ini kalian sudah pasti pada tau kan siapa Naruto sebenarnya :D :D

Ohh iya di antara kalian, apakah ada yang bisa nebak siapakah " **Pahlawan Gadis"** tersebut ? :D :D fufuufu

Terima kasih yang telah memfavorite dan juga memfollow cerita ini, dan bagi yang telah merieview maaf belum bisa saya balas.. mungkin chapter depan akan saya balas satu persatu :p :p

Mungkin segitu saja yang dapat saya katakan,,. jika ada kata2 yang tidak mengerti atau yang mau bertanya2 silah kan keluarkan uneg2 kalian di kolom review :D

~~See You Next Chapterrr~~ :D:D


End file.
